


Supernatural Must Go On

by thebureauisclosed (insibbegerest)



Series: Parody Must Go On [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insibbegerest/pseuds/thebureauisclosed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am here to prove S.E. Hinton wrong and show her that sometimes, fan-fiction can be as flawless and in character as the original work! This is what I believe will happen in season 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Must Go On

„Hi,“ said Dean.

„Hello,“ said Cas.

„You look pretty today,“ said Dean heterosexually.

Cas stared at him. Also heterosexually.

Sam walked in. „Hey guys,“ he said.

„Hi,“ said Dean again.

„Hello,“ said Cas again.

„I think something is wrong with me,“ said Sam.

„What do you mean?“ said Dean.

„There's this deep dark secret I can't tell you,“ said Sam. „It has something to do with souls and demons and it's killing me, probably.“

„Okay,“ said Dean. „Cas, go away.“

„Why?“ said Cas.

„Sammy and me need some time alone so that we can have a broment,“ said Dean.

„You've already had thirty five broments this week,“ said Cas.

„Whatever,“ said Dean, „go away. We have no use for you. You're here because the fans like Misha, not because of the storyline.“

„Who is Misha,“ said Cas.

„No idea,“ said Dean.

„Okay I am going,“ said Cas.

„Wait Cas,“ said Dean, „before you go, we have to kiss. Platonicaly.“

„Okay,“ said Cas. They kissed platonicaly and looked into each other's eyes platonicaly. Cas disappeared.

„I am happy to have such a good platonic friend,“ said Dean, „I am going to miss him and keep his coat and pray to him every day and listen to sad love songs.“

„Wow you are such a good friend,“ said Sam.

„I know,“ said Dean. „Oh by the way I really need to have meaningless sex with some random chick because I am straight and that's what straight people do.“

„Okay,“ said Sam, „but first save my life.“

„How?“ said Dean.

„Kill a shit-ton of demons, die at least 100 times, have 200 broments with me and shed a manly tear.“

Dean killed a shit-ton of demons, died 101 and half times, had 200 broments with Sam and 150 definitely-not-gayments with Cas and shed a manly tear while hating himself immensely. Random plot holes happened. A random woman appeared and ten seconds later, the poor soul died. Dean shrugged. He was used to that.

„Good I am cured,“ said Sam, „but I will probably be cursed again tomorrow.“

„That's okay,“ said Dean, „I will do anything to save you and angst about it all the time and whine about how my life would mean nothing without you because that's so original and healthy. Where is Cas?“

„Probably doing some stupid shit, regretting it and feeling depressed,“ said Sam. „Why?“

„I need to stare at him in a manly way,“ said Dean.

Cas appeared. They stared at each other.

„So manly,“ thought Sam when Cas and Dean were making out in front of him. Then they proceeded to take each others clothes off and make gentle love on the floor.

„No homo,“ said Dean, got dressed and went to bar to pick up chicks.

„No homo,“ agreed Cas and went to heaven to fuck something up.

„Guys I am dying again,“ said Sam.

„No not yet wait for another season,“ said Dean. He was still in the bar but he was talking loudly.

„But what am I going to do for the rest of the season?“ said Sam.

„Look sad and grow your hair,“ said Dean.

„And you will do what?“ said Sam.

„Think about Cas because I am not in love with him. And hate myself,“ said Dean.

„Okay,“ said Sam and randomly died.

„Okay,“ said Dean and randomly died.

Maybe okay was their no homo. Who cares. As long as the show makes money, everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is thebureauisclosed, if anyone wants to send me hate or whatever xx


End file.
